Top Tens
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Top ten songs that would proably be in Monk the musical Top ten Worst Punishments Monk could possibly Face Top ten best birthday gifts Monk could recieve Top ten best news Monk could get and more Read and Laugh
1. Top Ten Songs In Monk the Musical

**Top Ten Songs that will PROBABLY Be in Monk The Musical**

10 Somewhere that's clean ((Somewhere that's Green))  
9 How Clean Is My Ocean ((How Blue is My Ocean))  
8 Suddenly Trudy ((Suddenly Seymour))  
7 Cheer Up Adrian ((Cheer Up Charlie))  
6 Cleaning in the mess ((Blowing in the Wind))  
5 I Would Do Anything For My Love, even that ((I'd do anything for love but I won't do that))  
4 Send in the Mops ((Send in the clowns))  
3 The Facts of This Murder ((The Facts of Life))  
2 Everything Seems Like What It's Not ((Everything is not what it seems))

**and the number one song that would probably be in Monk the musical is**

1 Trudy's Eyes ((Amy's Eyes))


	2. Top Ten Best News Adrian Monk Could Get

**Top Ten Best News Adrian Monk Could Ever Get**

10) Cleaning had been named an Olympic sport  
9) The man who had killed Trudy was caught, tortured and died a painful agonizing death  
8) He was reinstated  
7) Doctors had invented a new medication that would make you never have to pass gas or go to the bathroom again  
6) There was a new cleaning spray that all you had to do was spray it on and every piece of dirt was gone  
5) Everything would be in perfect balance with everything else

4) There were no more arguments between friends or disputes

3) The garbage men agreed NEVER to go on strike again

2) He was always right and nobody would ever argue with him

And the number one best news Adrian Monk Could Ever Get

1) Trudy is still alive (and not guilty of 2nd degree murder reference to Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk)


	3. TOP TEN WORST PUNISHMENTS MONK FACE

**TOP TEN WORST PUNISHMENTS MONK COULD POSSIBLY FACE**

10) Having to explain the facts of life to a teenager

9) Having to relive the day Trudy died over and over again

8) Being hit on the back area with a pillow and then made to sleep on that pillow

7) Having his cleaning privileges revoked for a week

6) Having to clean up after dogs

5) Having to explain email to old people

4) Having to spend the night in a port-a-john

3) Having to change a wet diaper ((on a boy))

2) Having to change a messy diaper 

**And the number one worst punishment Monk could ever face is**

1) Having his wipes confiscated **forever**


	4. Top Ten Condtrictions That Monk Has Said

10) It's a gift, and a curse  
9) H.A. that isn't funny may be called H.A. but it isn't funny  
8) Oh that… that was nothing—it was just something that was… nothing  
7) I could be wrong… but you know I'm not  
6) This is me turning off your morphine… and this is Trudy the woman you killed turning it back on ((Yeah I know that one wasn't funny but it was a classic))  
5) (Clearly saying it on purpose wrong) OOPS… guess I messed up on that one. You need to let it go. Sorry. Didn't mean to goof

4) I **can **shake hands (clearly uncomfortable and uses his wipe right after)

3) I'm gonna do this… I CAN'T do this

2) No-kay

And the number one contradiction that Monk says is

1) I CAN'T CLEAN NATURE WITH NATURE!


	5. Top Ten Rules for Delivering Bad News

10) Always make sure you're neat and clean. Even while delivering bad news you owe the people you're delivering bad news to respect and that entails making yourself neat and clean  
9) Don't be emotional vomit  
8) Bad news is still bad news the next morning. They don't need to know about it at 2 AM  
7) Be gentle  
6) Make eye contact with the person you're speaking with  
5) Check up with the person going through a tough time from time to time and make sure they're okay  
4) Allow them to express themselves  
3) Never make a definate statement ((this IS the case)) when there's a chance that it's not accurate. Instead use the term "we think" or "we believe". This has two benefits. First it offers the person a glimmer of hopeful that things may not be as bad as it seems and secondly you cannot possibly be wrong and EVERYONE hates being wrong  
2) Make it clear that you care  
and the number one rule for delivering bad news is  
1) Be grateful for the people that you love


End file.
